The update of communication terminals is changing with each passing day. With the increase in visual requirements of users, the size of a terminal screen is getting greater and greater, thereby making it difficult for a user to hold and control a terminal with one hand. For example, when the user operates the screen, it is difficult to simultaneously operate a “back key” or “home key” at the lower portion of the screen under the one-handed condition. When the user wants to switch interfaces, such as skipping to other applications and returning to a home page, it is often necessary to use the “back key” or “home key” at the lower portion. It is often necessary to use two hands before it can be implemented, thereby causing inconvenience for the user.
The one-handed mode provided in the related art may be processed by the zooming of a display interface (e.g., a zooming interface 202 shown in FIG. 5), so that the display interface enters a one-handed control range of the user, thereby achieving the one-handed holding and manipulating of a large-screen terminal.
However, the existing methods still have defects. The zoomed display interface is generally reduced to four corners of a screen. When the reduced screen display interface is reduced to the top, if the screen size is relatively large, when the user operates the display interface reduced to the top, the “back key” or “home key” at the lower portion of the screen is still difficult to handle with one hand. In addition, an operation switched to other application interfaces under one-handed operation is not optimized for easy operation, so that the user cannot control the terminal more easily under one-handed operation.